Eli-Imogen Relationship
The relationship between''' Eli Goldsworthy and Imogen Moreno is known as '''Imogeli (Imoge'n/E'li) or Elimogen (Eli/I'mogen'), sometimes Emo '('E'li/I'mo'''gen) or '''Elmo (El'i/I'mo'gen). Although the two have parted ways, they remain good friends. Relationship History Overview The two first officially met after Eli smashed a computer and Imogen covered for him by jumping to the ground and getting a nose bleed. They went through a rough patch while Eli was figuring himself out after being diagnosed as bipolar, but they eventually became friends, though Imogen was infatuated with him. To hide her own feelings for Imogen, Fiona Coyne successfully pairs the two of them together, who eventually decide to begin a relationship based on mutual feelings toward each other. They broke up in 'Need You Now (2). However, the breakup was mutual and they agreed to keep their good friendship. Season 11 In''' Dirt Off Your Shoulder (1), Eli is trying to write the script for the school play, but gets frustrated and breaks the computer monitor. Imogen, who has been watching him the whole time, comes in and warns him that Ms. Oh is coming, and that he should hide the evidence. Eli's confused on how to hide everything, so Imogen jumps off the table that Eli knocked the computer off of, giving herself a bloody nose. Ms. Oh walks in, sees the damage, and asks the two what happened. Imogen says she tripped over some loose cords, therefore breaking the computer, and Ms. Oh talks her to the nurse. Later that day, Imogen is walking out of the nurse's office towards her locker when Eli approaches her and asks about her nose. Imogen introduces herself to Eli, and then asks about the medication he's taking. He says it's only anti-anxiety medication and she replies that his meds may the reason he's unable to focus. She asks him to hold her bloody tissue, and then puts tampons up her nose. Adam comes by and asks what happened to Imogen's nose, Imogen says Eli punched her in the face, and skips away down the hall. Eli tells Adam he never hit her and Adam replies that Imogen is psycho. In '''Dirt Off Your Shoulder (2) Eli is watching Clare in the cafeteria when Adam walks up to him. Eli gives Adam his pills, because he wants to see how long he can last without them, as he feels they're killing his creativity. When Adam refuses, Eli causes a scene, attracting the attention of Imogen. After Adam leaves, she snatches Eli's pills. At the end of drama class, Fiona and Ms. Dawes ask Eli about the script and he tells them it's coming along fine. When Dawes asks him if he has someone to bounce ideas off of, Imogen awkwardly volunteers herself. Eli confirms that Imogen still has the pills with her and they walk off. She suggests flashcards and word association to get his brain going. Eli ignores this and demands his pills. She withholds them, telling him to be strong. When asked about how he feels, Eli replies that he feels panicky, sweaty, and shaky and that if he stays at Degrassi he'll need those pills. Imogen suggests that they skip. Eli complies. Eli and Imogen are in an alley, while Imogen draws a detailed picture of him. Eli, annoyed wants to go home as they have been wandering the streets for hours. Imogen ignores him and makes him draw one of her. Eli explains that writing was something he and Clare shared and now that they're broken up, he's broken. Imogen asks how he is still in love with her when she hurt him so badly. Eli replies that he wants to be over her. Imogen in turn says that she can help with that. When Imogen walks out of a store dressed like Clare, she tells him that they're going to be role playing, so he can get things off his chest. Imogen tries to help Eli regain his emotions by pretending to be Clare and says things to make him get over Clare. Eli, having started writing, tells Clare that he can do the interview about the play with her now. At The Dot Imogen and Eli celebrate his (supposed) getting over Clare. When Imogen reveals she knows some very personal things about Eli and Clare, he gets creeped out. She calms him down by saying Clare would want him to freak out. They prepare to pitch Fiona the concept. Once Eli shows Fiona his play, she loves it and goes to Dawes to convince her to go ahead with it. Imogen hands him his pills telling him he's conquered his demons and that what happens next is up to him. Eli goes to talk to Clare. Once he tells her about the plot (which is a warped version of the demise of their relationship), she gets upset, which progresses when he tells her he is no longer in love with her. When asked if he's taking his pills he says no and that he has all the help he needs. Imogen walks up and Eli walks away with her calling her "Imo", and as they are walking away, he discards his pills and throws away the vial. In Should've Said No (1), Eli is seen talking to Imogen while Clare is leaving a note on Jake's truck. Once he sees Clare, he deliberatly flirts with Imogen. In''' U Don't Know (1), Eli is seen walking through the hallways with Fiona, trying to find an actress for the role of Clara for the school play he is directing. Imogen comes up to the two after reading Eli's script, and makes it clear to Eli that she desires the part, but Eli is hesitant to make a decision, because playing a character based on Clare Edwards will be very "complex". Eli is auditioning actresses, and Imogen walks in, immediantly going into character. Eli is impressed, and the two share a kiss for the audition. In '''U Don't Know (2), Eli and Fiona post the roles of the play on the board in theater. Imogen gets the role of Clara, and runs up to Eli, giving him a hug. He tells her to get off of him, and she makes it clear to him that she thinks they are in a relationship. Eli says that they aren't, and walks off. Later at Little Miss Steaks, Imogen called him to meet her there to run lines. When he shows up, Imogen tricks Eli into seeing Clare and Jake Martin kiss. Imogen continually calls him 'muffin', which causes him to yell "Stop calling me that!" before he runs out of the building. At the end of the episode, Eli is working on the set when he apologizes to Imogen. Imogen asks Eli why Jake is on the set, and Eli tells her that he's over it, and is giving Jake a chance. She thinks this means he will give her a chance at a relationship, but Eli admits to Imogen that when he saw Clare and Jake kissing, he realized that he isn't over Clare, leaving Imogen sad and hurt. In''' Extraordinary Machine (1), Eli decides he wants to finally give Clare an interview about his play. However, he can't gather his thoughts once Jake walks into the Dot, waiting for the interview to be over so that the two could go on a date to the movies. Eli decides to cut the interview short once he realizes he isn't making any sense, and Clare leaves, confused and worried. He calls Imogen and asks her if she can come over to go over the script. They run through the lines, and Eli gets wrapped up in the script and his own mind. Eli accidently calls Imogen 'Clare', thinking she really is Clare. Imogen corrects Eli, saying that he meant Clara. He brushes off what she said to the side, and they end up making out on his bed. In '''Extraordinary Machine (2), Eli talks to Imogen before the play's dress rehearsal, and she thinks they are together. Eli says, "The only thing keeping me from Clare is Jake", and Imogen looks upset, realizing that they aren't together. Later, Eli comes up with an idea to plant his pills into Jake's bag. Imogen blurts out, "But what about us?!" and Eli responds with, "You can't be with someone with someone between you." Imogen thinks about his words and decides that if she gets rid of Clare, she will be able to have Eli, and Imogen volunteers to plant the drugs, telling Eli that it would be better because nobody would suspect her. She plants them in Clare's bag, not Jake's to get Clare in trouble. After Eli places the tip, the two watch while the police search lockers. Eli watches in horror as Clare's bag is searched and Officer Turner pulls out the drugs. Eli becomes enraged, and yells at Imogen, saying she's nothing to him. Before the play, he admits to Fiona that he's a mess and can't do it, but she makes him act anyway, since Imogen didn't show up. In the middle of the play, he looks out to Clare, who is staring at him, and he forgets his lines. Eli decides to tell the audience that although he changed the ending many times, it still won't be a happy ending. He goes on about how your mind will trick you, and that he was the one who was wrong and he was the one who hurt people, implying he was talking about his relationship with Clare and jerking around Imogen. He starts to burn his script on stage while he cries, and everyone gives him a standing ovation, including Clare, who is also crying. In''' Don't Panic (2), Eli helps Clare and Jake fix the rough patch after he, along with Fiona, trap them in a sweat lodge. Later, he apologizes to Imogen about hurting her feelings, and says he wants to make things up to her by taking her out to coffee. In Underneath It All, Eli makes a brief appearance when he convinces Fiona to let Imogen go to her party. In '''Not Ready To Make Nice (1), Fiona Coyne tries to hide her own feelings for Imogen by deciding to play matchmaker for Eli and Imogen. She is able to get Eli to confess that he has feelings for Imogen. In Not Ready To Make Nice (2), Fiona reveals to Imogen that Eli has feelings for her. Later, she arranges a date at her condo for Imogen and Eli, but does not tell Imogen, instead startling her with Eli's appearance when she came over to work on a project. Eli quickly leaves, feeling that he had been rejected, but Eli and Imogen later happily tell Fiona that they have decided to go on a date. In Need You Now (1), Eli wakes up to Imogen taking pictures of him, and asks her if she wants to spend the night. However, Eli’s dad, Bullfrog Goldsworthy ruins everything by insisting Eli rest. Bullfrog also tells Eli that he shouldn’t be dating, which angers Eli because he thinks his dad is being too controlling and scaring Imogen off with bipolar talk. Eli meets with Imogen in the art room and she shows him a collage she made of him, representing him overcoming mental illness. He loves it until he finds out Imogen showed it to everyone in her class, and he accidentally breaks her camera and freaks out on her. He apologizes by getting her a brand new camera, which she reluctantly accepts. Eli tells Adam that he pawned Bullfrog’s guitar to buy the camera, and when Eli can’t find her at her house or get a hold of her by phone he freaks out because he’s convinced she’s cheating on him. In Need You Now (2), Eli is suspicious of Imogen when she lies about her whereabouts the night before, leaving Eli to wonder if she's cheating on him. Eli confides in Adam, who suggests that he play it cool, but Eli is obsessed with finding out the truth. Meanwhile, Imogen has been staying at Fiona's condo to avoid Eli, fed-up with his manic episodes and his denial of being bipolar. Against Adam's suggestion, Eli sneaks into Fiona's, right as she and Imogen approach him, thinking that he's a burglar. Imogen is enraged at Eli's intrusive behavior and calls him out on his erratic behavior. Eli trashes his roo m in a fit of rage, which prompts his father to call his psychologist. Eli realizes that his outburst was prompted by jealousy, not his manic-depression and that he truly cares for Imogen, as she's been there for him during his worst. Eli and Imogen meet for coffee where she admits that though she often fantasized about her and Eli being together, she feels like she doesn't know Eli anymore. When Eli asks about them staying together, she says that she and him weren't meant to be. Eli asks for Imogen to at least give their friendship another chance, to which she reluctantly agrees. Season 12 In Gives You Hell (1), Eli meets up with Imogen about the play being that Becky Baker announces. In Never Ever (1), Imogen designs the set for Eli's play. In Never Ever (2), Eli asks Imogen about the set and Imogen promises him he'll get it finished. When Imogen is in the auditorium crying Eli walks in yelling until he sees her and Imogen tells Eli she's quitting. Near the end of the episode Imogen is happy when the set is finished and apologizes to him which he happily accepts. In Sabotage (2), Imogen asks Eli if Clare saw him coming in because she states she 'hates spoilers'. In Scream (1), Imogen lets Eli vent to her about the parents stopping his play. She also loves his idea of the ending rewrites. She later gives him some insightful advice on how to solve the Clare & Asher saga. In''' Ray Of Light (1), Eli films Imogen while she looks like the baracaded garden. In '''Karma Police (1), they are both seen working on Eli's zombie short film until Fiona interrupts them. Trivia *While Eli was trying to get over his ex-girlfriend, Clare Edwards, he used Imogen and played with her feelings. *They are both good friends with Adam Torres. *Imogen is currently dating one of Eli's best friends, Fiona Coyne. *They are both creative writers. *Both dislike Mike Dallas and Marisol Lewis, however Eli seems to be on better terms with Dallas. *Eli and Imogen helped with Clare's birthday. *Imogen used to have a conflict with Clare. *They both formerly disliked Jake Martin. *They both have dealt with the death of one who meant a lot to them: Eli dealt with the death of his girlfriend, Julia, and Imogen dealt with the death of her beloved dog, Volta. *They were both in the Drama Club. Timeline * Start Up: Not Ready To Make Nice (2) (1137) * Break Up: Need You Now (2) (1139) ** Reason: Imogen thought that they were never meant to be. Gallery Degrassi-not-ready-to-make-nice-part-2-picture-5.jpg|Eli and Imogen announce their relationship. Degrassi1sfsd15-54.jpg|Promo Pic. Imogen_and_eli.jpg degrassi-imogen-eli-kiss-625x352.jpg|First Kiss Normal_degrassi_machine_08HR.jpg thumbnaild.jpg|First appearance in Promo together. Dirt_Off_Your_Shoulder_(2)_Poster.png|Them infront of Clare! D11_may_17th_ss_0521.jpg.jpg imogeli4.png imogeli5.png|Eli and Imogen arguing in Fiona's house. imogeli11.png EandI.jpg IandE.jpg ImogenandEliGoldsworthy.jpg ImagesCAULNFOU.jpg ImagesCAPMR821.jpg ImagesCANV0P3T.jpg ImagesCACAR8SG.jpg ImagesCA0253UM.jpg ImagesCA58M5DX.jpg ImagesCA2N54I0.jpg ImagesCARXVFSU.jpg Degrassi nov7 ss 0931.jpg Degrassi nov7 ss 0915.jpg Degrassi nov7 ss 0909.jpg Degrassi nov7 ss 0888.jpg Degrassi-need-you-now-part-1-picture-8.jpg Vlcsnap-114127.png Vlcsnap-111543.png Vlcsnap-111362.png Vlcsnap-110373.png Capture12313.JPG Sdfsdfwerwer.jpg ZANE PARK IN THE BACKGROUND OMFG LOOKS LIKe his twin.jpg Degrassi-week-4-wrap-up-5.jpg Elijah-eli-goldsworthy-gallery.jpg Imogen-moreno-gallery.jpg Imogeli makeout.png Imogeli123.jpg Imogeli2.jpg Imogeli10.png Imogeli12.png Imogelikiss.png Fimogeli.jpg Imogeli s12.jpg Tumblr m6at4jVGCL1qcc4g2o1 250.png Seniors-.jpg Degrassi S11E00 Nowhere To Run HDTV XviD.jpg 1024px-Degrassi summer 2012.jpg 1132-7.jpg 1138-1.jpg 1138-3.jpg 1138-4.jpg 1137-7.jpg Ttr.jpg Ola.jpg 894375983475.jpg D11 May 17th ss 0521.jpg.jpg elimogen.png elimogen2.png vlcsnap-2013-06-13-17h10m21s44.jpg Immy_and_eli_bow.jpg Eli_and_Imogen.png Immy_smiling.jpg Immy_and_eli_kiss.jpg Immy_and_eli_kiss.jpg Immy_little_miss_steaks.jpg Immy_painting.png Category:Relationships Category:Season 11 Category:Degrassi Category:Friendships Category:Season 12 Category:Interactions